Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
,,Witamy w Circus Baby Pizza World, gdzie rodzinna zabawa i interaktywność wykraczają poza cokolwiek co widziałeś w tych * Innych * pizzeriach! Z najnowocześniejszymi animatronikami, które zwalą wasze dzieci z nóg, a także dostosowane do pizzerii, żadna impreza nie jest kompletna bez Cyrkowej Baby i jej gangu.Teraz szukamy: nocnego technika. Musi cieszyć sie ciasnymi miejscami i być wokół aktywnych maszyn. Nie ponosimy odpowiedzialności za śmierć lub rozczłonkowania". Prawdopodobnie polska wersja Opisu gry na STEAM'ie. FNaF: SL '''to nowa gra Scotta Cawthona.Dowiadujemy się o niej z pierwszego teasera do ukrytego i dzięki wiadomością na STEAM. Data wypuszczenia gry to 7 października 2016 roku. Mapa lokacji FNAF SL, znajduje się w TYM artykule. Gameplay Po uruchomieniu gry słyszymy jak nieznany nam mężczyzna pyta "pana Aftona" o nietypowe umiejętności, które posiada Baby podczas gdy jej wizerunek pojawia się na ekranie. Noc zaczynamy w windzie jadącej w dół, w której wita nas Hand Unit. Dostajemy możliwość wyboru imienia, ale ostatecznie Hand Unit nam je wybiera (Eggs Benedict, Angsty Teen, Exotic Butters lub Casual Bongos). Gdy winda się zatrzymuje otwieramy drzwi czerwonym guzikiem na ścianie i wchodzimy do lokacji przez wentylację. Gdy przechodzimy przez wentylację Hand Unit mówi, że naszym zadaniem jest przygotowanie robotów do następnego dnia. Mamy sprawdzać czy Ballora i Funtime Foxy są na swoich scenach, jeśli nie, razimy ich prądem. Następnie idziemy przez wentylację przed nami i robimy to samo z Baby po czym wracamy do domu i oglądamy serial jedząc popcorn. W nocy 2 Musimy isc prosto do Bidybabów trzymac ściana i ciągnąc ją a poźniej idąc i zatrzymując się kiedy Ballora każe musimy przejść przez Ballora Gallery. Teasery '''Pierwszy teaser Na pierwszy rzut oka można zauważyć pewną postać która przypomina Marionetkę ale naprawdę to nowy animatronik Circus Baby, oraz napis''' Five Nights At Freedy's Sister Location'. Po przyjrzeniu zauważamy napis Five Nights at Freddy's nad napisem '''SISTER LOCATION. '''Jest też napis '"There was never just One" co oznacza '"Nigdy nie było tylko jednej" '''co nawiązuje do kolejnej Pizzerii z firmy '''Freedy Fazbear Pizza. ' '''Drugi Teaser Uwagę przyciąga już znana postać z pierwszego teasera tylko bardziej widoczna, zawierająca jednak cechy typowych toy animatroników. Jak widać śpiewa ona do mikrofonu. Widzimy napis "Everyone, please stay in your seats", co tłumaczymy jako "Proszę każdego by pozostać w swoich miejscach". Możliwe, że świadczy to o tym, że Scott kończy pracę nad nową grą. Istnieją podejrzenia o tym, że ten animatronik nazywa się "Baby''. Trzeci Teaser Trzeci teaser zawiera animatronika posiadającego ciało podobnie do ciała Mangle a twarz do marionetki. Widoczny jest pewien szczegół - twarz animatronika rozkłada się tylko na lewą i prawą a nie na wszystkie strony. W prawym dolnym rogu obrazka jest napis ,,There's a little of me in every body" co przetłumaczone na język polski oznacza ,,Cząstka mnie znajduje się w każdym ciele". Imię tego animatronika to prawdopodobnie Ennard. Czwarty Teaser Na tym Teaserze jest przedstawione 7 małych animatroników. Z tyłu obrazka widać balony. Animatroniki przypominają w pewnym stopniu Balloon Boya. po podświetleniu obrazka w prawym górnym rogu wyłania się napis "Baby" (dziecko). Prawdziwa nazwa tych animatroników to Bidybab. Pod teaserem jest napis ,,Don't hold it against us'' co w języku polskim oznacza ,,Nie opieraj się nam" Piąty Teaser Na tym Teaserze są uwiecznione dwa przyciski. Tło jest jest ciemne od dołu, natomist na górze jest jaśniej.Gdy obrazek się podświetli po lewej stronie przycisków można zauważyć Minirenny, układające się w napis BABY. Napisy na tym teaserze to ,,Get back on your stage.NOW.'' co znaczy ,,Wracaj na miejsce.TERAZ.". Szósty Teaser Na tym teaserze widnieje napis o anulowaniu Sister Location.Lecz to nie prawda.Dlaczego?Ponieważ gdy go się podświetli widać informację o anulowaniu OTWARCIA PIZZERI A NIE GRY.Napis to ,,CANCELED due leaks'' co znaczy po polsku ,,ANULOWANE z powodu wycieków''. Siódmy Teaser Tutaj jest maska Ennarda który ma na sobie czapkę urodzinową a pod nim datę wydania gry.Data to:7 października 2016 roku. Ósmy Teaser Na tym teaserze jest ten sam teaser co poprzedni tylko że zniknęła maska Ennarda. Ukryty/Dziewiąty Teaser Na ukrytym teaserze jest przedstawiona mapa lokacji.Na samym dole budynku jest pokój z napisem Elevator czyli po polsku winda.Nad nim jest coś na wzór wentylacji.Prowadzi ona do pokoju pod nazwą Control Module.Po jego Lewej jest pomieszczenie nzwane Ballora Gallery a po lewej tego pokoju jest Breaker Room.Po prawej stronie pokoju Control Module jest pomieszczenie Funtime Auditorium a po jego prawej pokuj Parts & Service.Nad Controle Module jest kollejna wentylacja prowadząca do Circus Control oraz Circus Gallery. Gdy się podświetli obrazek zobaczy się dwa dodatkowe pokoje. Te dwa pokoje to: Scooping Room oraz Private Room. Oba są zakończeniami gry. 1 i 3 gwiazdka. Scooping Room=True Ending, Private Room=Fake Ending. Bardziej zaawansowana wersja tego teasera znajduje się w tym artykule. Dziesiąty Teaser Przedstawia on informację o Costum Night.Na obrzku możemy zobaczyć wentylację a w niej pacynkę Bonnie oraz Bidybaba.Po podświetleniu nic nie ma.Napisy to ,,Costum Night! (comming soon)" oraz ,,FREE update.NOT paid DLC."Co znaczy po polsku ,,Custom Night! (już wkrótce)" oraz ,,DARMOWY update.NIE płatne DLC." Ciekawostki * Na Steamie jest oficjalna strona gry LINK:http://store.steampowered.com/app/506610/ * Scott zrezygnował z Drugiego Trailera. * Scott Chawton wstawił na GameJolt Troll Game Sister Location. * Jest Teoria która mówi o sekretnych postaciach Sister Location takich jak:Springtrap,Marionetka i Funtime Chica. * W grze pojawi się Voice Acting. * Kilka miesięcy temu pojawiła się lista z fałszywa lista z postaciami.Postacie które tam dopisano to:Springtrap,Spring Bonnie,Funtime Springtrap i Funtime Spring Bonnie. * Na Steam Scott napisał że Sister Location mogło się pojawić później. Lecz to nie prawda z powodu wiadomości na tej samej stronie o tym że jednak gra wyszła 7 października. * Niektórzy porównują Poltergeista i Baby. * Gra powinna się dzieje się w czasie FNAF 4. Dowody: Private Room: Ukryty Monitoring i Fredbear. * Lokacja w której jesteśmy jest pod ziemią. * Gra została wydana o 18:00.Wcześniej niż myślelyśmy. * Tylko w tej grze nie ma plakatu z Freddym na którym można wcisnąć jego nos a on wyda śmieszny odgłos, zamiast tego jest maska Ennarda z głownego pokoju. Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:FNaF: Sister Location